It Started With a Prayer
by Kia-Andrea
Summary: Kisah klasik seorang siswi yang jatuh cinta pada pangeran sekolahnya. Semuanya berawal dari sebuah doa dan pengharapan. Mimato. Oneshoot. AU. #BiweeklyPrompt2


Aloha Minna-san, akhirnya ketemu lagi sama saya, author yang lagi galau karena sedang di ambang pintu UAS -_- *abaikan.

Oke kali ini saya bawa fic untuk FF Challenge #BiweeklyPrompt, challenge ini digagas oleh author yang punya penname Asha.D , challenge ini dapat kalian jumpai di facebook group FanFictionNet World, sila join ya biar seru :D oh iya dalam fic kali ini saya mencoba memakai 1st POV.

Disclaimer : I do not own Digimon

Fandom : Digimon

Theme : cliché

Rated : K+ - T

Pairing : Mimato

Genre : Romance, General

Warning : AU, Fluffy, Mary Sue and Gary Stu, OOC, Typo(s),

"_Prayer is not asking. It is a longing of the soul. It is daily admission of one's weakness. It is better in prayer to have a heart without words than words without a heart_." - Mahatma Gandhi

"_Never forget the three powerful resources you always have available to you: love, prayer, and forgiveness_." - H. Jackson Brown, Jr.

"_If the only prayer you ever say in your entire life is thank you, it will be enough_." - Meister Eckhart

* * *

**IT STARTED WITH A PRAYER**

"_Ternyata, diam itu membosankan juga_".

Aku terperanjat seketika saat mataku dengan jelas membaca isi kicauan di suatu jejaring sosial, betapa tidak! Mengejutkan sekali saat kubaca lagi kata demi kata dalam kalimat tersebut. Ternyata aku memang tidak salah membacanya, kicauan tersebut ditulis oleh sebuah akun yang amat sangat kukenal, ya, orang pemilik akun itu adalah teman sekolahku sendiri, aku mengikuti akun tersebut sudah sejak lama, sejak hari kedua akun tersebut dibuat. Tapi yang jelas aku bukanlah penguntit, aku cukup tahu etika dalam berselancar di dunia maya khususnya dalam menjalin pertemanan dalam jejaring sosial.

Baiklah, mari kita kembali ke permasalahan tadi, isi kicauan akun itu cukup membuatku mengernyitkan dahi, mengingat sifat orang si empunya akun tersebut memang sudah sangat lekat dengan predikat pendiam, tapi yang aku tak habis pikir ternyata orang pendiam pun mampu merasa jemu juga, beberapa pertanyaanpun lantas berkecamuk di pikiranku, '_benarkah dia yang menulis kicauan ini_?', '_apakah akun dia dibajak lagi_?', _'mengapa tiba-tiba ia menulis kicauan seperti itu_?', '_mengapa ia baru sekarang merasa bosan dengan diamnya ia_?', sampai tiba pikiranku tertuju pada satu hal yang kurasa cukup mustahil : '_apakah sekarang ia terpikir untuk mencari seorang pacar_?'.

Aku lantas buru-buru menggelengkan kepalaku untuk mengenyahkan lintasan pikiran liarku tersebut. Seketika mukaku kurasa memerah karena membayangkan si empunya akun tersebut berjalan dengan sesosok gadis yang sudah tak asing lagi, ya, aku membayangkan dirinya menggandeng diriku sebagai kekasihnya, cukup mustahil memang, aku yang tidak apa-apanya ini malah membayangkan memiliki kekasih seperti dirinya yang sempurna itu, setidaknya di mataku ia adalah sosok yang sempurna. Aku tak peduli pendapat orang lain tentang dirinya, tapi yang penting di mataku dan di pikiranku sendiri, ia adalah sosok seorang laki-laki yang sempurna.

Aku lantas menyimpan ponselku di meja dekat tempat tidurku, lalu aku beringsut untuk mengambil sesuatu di balik laci mejaku itu, sebuah album foto. Album foto ini berisi foto-foto khusus, foto-foto si empunya akun itu yang kuambil secara diam-diam dan ada juga yang memang difoto setelah mendapat izin dari si empunya, dengan alasan untuk dokumentasi kelas, foto-foto 'berizin' tersebut kudapat dari temanku yang sekelas dengannya. Walaupun harus dengan mengorbankan uang jajanku untuk mentraktirnya tapi aku senang-senang saja asalkan aku bisa mendapatkan foto-foto pujaanku tersebut.

Dia adalah sosok yang sangat menarik perhatianku sejak dua tahun lalu, saat pertama kali kami menjadi siswa baru di sekolah lanjutan atas ini. Dia asli Odaiba, tidak seperti aku yang pendatang. Ia adalah seorang laki-laki dengan rambut pirang dengan gaya rambutnya yang khas, menurut majalah _fashion_ yang kubaca, gaya rambutnya itu disebut spiky blond hair. Ia memiliki warna mata biru yang menyejukkan kalau kita tatap. Ia memiliki perawakan badan yang tinggi dan proporsional, ia memiliki senyuman yang khas. Ia cenderung pendiam dan memilih untuk menghabisan waktu dengan alat musik kesayangannya. Aku pernah mendengar lantunan suaranya saat bernyanyi sambil diiringi gitar akustik, suaranya merdu sekali dan pas didengar di telingaku, tapi sayangnya hal itu tidak berlangsung lama karena dengan menyebalkannya Jun tiba-tiba masuk ke ruangan musik dan mengganggunya, aku ingat betul kejadian itu, meskipun hal itu terjadi setahun yang lalu di hari Kamis, tapi tetap saja membuatku sebal setengah mati pada Jun. Oh ya, Jun adalah seorang siswi yang setingkat denganku, ia amat terobsesi pada pangeranku, maksudku orang yang sejak tadi kuceritakan itu. Namanya adalah Ishida Yamato, nama yang bagus bukan?.

Mengenai diriku sendiri, aku hanyalah gadis dengan kemampuan akademik biasa-biasa saja. Aku juga bukanlah seorang siswi terkenal, aku hanya siswi dengan predikat biasa-biasa saja, saking biasanya, bahkan aku ragu kalau Yamato mengingat namaku, bahkan sepertinya eksistensiku pun turut dipertanyakan olehnya. Seingatku, kami dulu pernah terlibat kontak saat masa orientasi siswa baru, dua tahun lalu, saat itu kami berdua sekelompok, ia yang menolongku saat aku jatuh pingsan, dan hanya itu saja memori yang masih terekam di benakku. Setelah kejadian itu, kami tidak pernah lagi terlibat kontak seingatku. Aku memiliki rambut berwarna coklat, dulu aku pernah mengecat rambutku menjadi warna merah jambu, tapi itu dulu saat masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah junior. Aku memiliki postur yang sedang-sedang saja. aku memiliki warna mata coklat terang. Aku pribadi yang periang, aku menyukai _fashion_ dan memasak. Aku senang mendengarkan lagu-lagu yang bernuansa riang dan berirama cepat, namun bukan berarti aku tidak menyukai lagu-lagu bertempo lambat. Aku sangat menyukai lagu-lagu milik _band _Teenage Wolf, band yang digawangi Yamato.

Ah, sepertinya ini sudah larut malam, kulirik jam di dinding kamarku, ternyata waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas lewat dua menit, sebaiknya aku tidur.

'_Kami-sama, izinkan aku bersama dengan Yamato walaupun hanya sebentar saja_,' ucapku dalam hati. Entah mengapa sepertinya aku memang sangat ingin mengucapkan harapanku tersebut saat ini.

-0-

Lima menit sebelum pukul delapan pagi aku sudah tiba di sekolah, kali ini rasanya aku ingin melakukan ritual harianku, yaitu pergi ke ruang musik sebelum menuju ke kelas, sehari tanpa melihatnya memainkan lagu terasa ada yang kurang menurutku. Aku mengintip dari balik jendela ruangan musik, namun yang kudapati hanyalah ruangan kosong.

"Lho, dimana Yamato?" gumamku pelan.

"Disini!" sahut seseorang di belakangku.

"Eh!" aku terperanjat seketika karena kaget.

Saat aku menoleh ke belakang ternyata aku mendapati sesosok orang yang sangat kukenal, ternyata Yamato berada tepat di belakangku!.

"Ya-Yamato?" ucapku lirih bercampur rasa malu dan kaget.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, sepertinya kau mencariku?"

"_E-eto_…"

"Hm?"

"Ka-kau tidak bermain musik hari ini?" tanyaku yang langsung kusesali karena malah mengajukan pertanyaan bodoh semacam itu.

"Tidak!"

"Oh!" hanya kata itu yang dapat keluar dari bibirku.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku sering bermain musik disini sebelum jam masuk?" tanyanya padaku.

"Ka-karena aku selalu melihat Yamato bermain disini setiap hari!" lagi-lagi jawaban bodoh yang keluar dari mulutku, aku putuskan sebaiknya aku bungkam saja.

"Kau selalu melihatku bermain musik setiap hari?"

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku yang lagi-lagi aku sesali karena malah menampakkan kegemaranku untuk selalu ingin tahu kegiatannya.

"Sejak kapan?"

Belum sempat aku menjawab, bel sudah berbunyi dan aku bersyukur karenanya. Setidaknya hal ini bisa menghindarkanku dari kebodohanku.

"Sayang sekali, istirahat nanti kita sambung lagi ya, kau kelas berapa?"

"3-2!" ujarku lemah.

"Sampai nanti, Tachikawa Mimi!" pamitnya sambil melambaikan tangannya padaku.

'_Dia tahu namaku,bagaimana_?' pikirku.

Lalu, rasa sumringahku enyah seketika saat kulirik badge namaku yang tertera pada seragam ini.

Aku lalu berjalan menuju ruangan kelas, kucoba putar kembali memori tentang kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Senyuman hangat langsung menghiasi wajahku, akhirnya aku dapat berbicara dengannya setelah sekian lama, begitu benakku.

-0-

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi sejak semenit yang lalu, tapi entah mengapa rasanya aku malas beranjak keluar kelas.

"Mimi, ada yang mencarimu!" panggil salah seorang teman sekelasku.

Aku menggerutu dalam hati, baru saja aku akan melamun tapi dengan seenaknya ia malah mengacaukan rencanaku tersebut. Lagipula siapa _sih_ yang mencariku di jam seperti ini.

Mataku terbelalak seketika saat kulihat orang yang mencariku. Ishida Yamato mencariku!

"Ya-Yamato?"

Ia hanya tersenyum padaku.

"Melanjutkan obrolan kita tadi, kau tidak keberatan _kan_?" tanyanya seolah tahu apa yang kupikirkan.

Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke ruang musik sekarang?" ajaknya yang langsung kuiyakan saja.

Sesampainya di ruang musik.

"Jadi, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang lagu-lagu kami?" tanyanya membuka kembali percakapan diantara kami.

"Bagus, aku menyukai semuanya!" jawabku mantap.

"Oh ya? Lagu mana yang paling kau sukai?"

"Lagu pertama yang kalian bawakan!"

"Kau…?"

Apa maksud dari ekspresinya dan apa maksud dari kalimatnya yang tidak selesai itu? Aku sendiri tak tahu apa jawabannya, namun dari ekspresi keheranan yang terlihat nyata di raut wajahnya itu, dapat dipastikan sepertinya ia tidak menyukai tingkahku yang selalu _stalking_ dirinya.

"Kau sudah mendengar musikku sejak lama?" lanjutnya.

Aku mengangguk.

"Mengapa?"

"Karena aku menyukai musikmu, setiap mendengar alunan musikmu, entah mengapa aku selalu merasa senang dan bersemangat!" jawabku jujur.

"Musikmu berbeda dengan yang lain, musikmu memiliki jiwa dan mampu bersenyawa dengan jiwa siapapun yang mendengarnya," lanjutku kemudian.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja, untuk apa aku berbohong?"

"Sejak kapan kau mendengar musikku?"

"Se-sejak, kau mendirikan Teenage Wolf."

"Kau serius?"

Lagi-lagi aku hanya mampu mengangguk.

Kali ini aku menunduk, aku tak berani melihat ekspresi wajahnya, aku tidak mau lagi melihat ekspresi keheranannya dan tatapan matanya yang seolah menelanjangiku bak seorang pengintip yang tertangkap basah.

"Bagaimana, maksudku mengapa, ah tidak maksudku bagaimana ka-kau tahu aku mendirikan Teenage Wolf disini dan sering bermain musik disini?"

Akhirnya pertanyaan itu keluar juga, akhirnya pertanyaan yang tak pernah ingin kujawab terlontar juga.

Masih dalam keadaan menunduk aku mencoba menjawabnya.

"Ka-karena, i-itu karena aku,aku selalu mengawasimu sejak lama." Aku menjawabnya dengan pelan dan lirih.

"Apa?"

"Ta-tapi mengapa kau mengawasiku? Apa aku pernah berbuat salah kepadamu?" tanyanya keheranan.

"Bu-bukan begitu maksudku, aku mengawasimu karena…." Jawabanku terputus karena aku bingung, apakah aku harus menjawab jujur? Aku bingung.

Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, dapat kurasakan ia masih menunggu jawabanku.

Baiklah, sebaiknya kujawab jujur saja dan kuutarakan perasaanku. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali. Tekadku sudah bulat.

"Yamato, aku mengawasimu karena aku,a-aku suka padamu!" jawabku yang kini menatap lurus matanya.

Dapat kulihat matanya terbuka lebar pertanda ia heran dan tak menyangka.

Kulihat ia mencoba membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu namun urung ia lakukan.

Ia akhirnya tertawa setelah kami terdiam cukup lama. Jujur saja aku tak nyaman mendengar ia tertawa. Apa ia pikir ini semua lucu?

"Tachikawa kau jangan bercanda!"

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda, aku memang menyukaimu sejak pertama kita bertemu, sejak masa orientasi siswa dua tahun yang lalu!"

Seketika tawanya terhenti.

"Ta-tapi mengapa kau menyukaiku?"

"I-itu ka-karena aku memang menyukaimu!"

"Ya, mengapa?"

Dapat kurasakan rona merah di wajahku yang membuatku tak nyaman.

"Karena kau baik,kau sudah pernah menolongku, musikmu bagus, dan kau memang tampan." Aku merasa benar-benar malu karena telah mengucapkan kalimat tadi. Ingin rasanya kucuci lidah ini.

"Oh!" hanya itu saja yang mampu ia katakan.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi apa?" tanyanya.

"Bagaimana jawabanmu atas pernyataan perasaanku?" aku benar-benar penasaran hingga akhirnya kuenyahkan rasa malu dan harga diriku. Lagipula ini semua terjadi karena dirinya, andai saja aku tidak menyukainya sejak awal, hal ini tidak akan terjadi.

"Apa perlu sebuah jawaban?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Tachikawa, aku benar-benar tak tahu harus berkata apa, tapi menurutku sebaiknya kita jalani saja hari ini seperti biasa, tapi bukan berarti aku tak menyukaimu."

"Lagipula, diam dan sendirian itu membosankan." Ujarnya sambil tertawa.

Aku terdiam, tiba-tiba aku teringat kejadian kemarin, apa ini maksud dari kicauannya kemarin?.

Hari ini benar-benar telah menjungkirbalikkan duniaku, yang kuingat hanyalah sebuah doa dan harapanku pada Tuhan agar aku bisa bersama dengan Yamato. Sepertinya Tuhan telah menjawab doaku. Semua ini berawal dari sebuah doa.

* * *

**THE END**

**OWARI**

So, gimana minna? Ini fic pertamaku dengan sudut pandang orang pertama.

So, please give me your review!


End file.
